


Fire and Ice

by Slendersick



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slendersick/pseuds/Slendersick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Arendelle is perfect, until Hans escaped and kidnaps Elsa! Now Olaf, Kristof, Anna, and Sven have to save her. But when Anna discovers she has a gift as well, everyone is in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bailey Heisey and Abbey Riker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bailey+Heisey+and+Abbey+Riker).



> Hey guys and gals! This I my first fan fiction so I'm fine with any constructive criticism. I will post whenever I can. Enjoy!

 It was a cold snowy night. We had been so young. I remember it so clearly. Anna jumped on me like she did every night, only tonight's outcome would be different. She tried to wake me but I shook her off. "Elsa!" She whispered "we need to play" I groaned and rolled over. "Play by youreself!" I giggled. Anna was young and didn't give up easily. She jumped onto my bed again. With one small hand, she pulled my eye open. "Do you want to build a snowman?" That was all it took to get us running down the halls to the large ballroom. Anna shrieked with joy! "Do the magic do the magic!" Closing my eyes I felt the surge of power and the blast of ice through my fingertips. Pointing at the ceiling, I imagined a crisp clear snowfall, and their it was. Anna cheered and ran around. I knew I could do better than that! Stomping on the ground, I turned the flooring into an ice skating rink. She slid around. "Wee!" She shouted. I was so happy. I beamed with pride while I gathered snow. Together, Anna and I built a small snowman. Olaf. We played all night until I slipped on the ice and hit Anna in the head with my ice magic. She crumpled to the floor, motionless, and I cried for my mother and father. They took her to the trolls and healed her, but at a grate price. Anna forgot I had magic and I had to stay hidden within my bedroom. I did this to keep my little sister safe, but I was hurting her more by staying away. I would give anything to change that night. But I couldn't. And now that Anna met Kristof and was happy again, I did my best to keep her that way.  

 "Kristof? Are you still awake?" Anna whispered "the sky is awake tonight." She gently nudged her boyfriend, but his eyes stayed closed and his snoring grew louder. "Ugh- wake up Kristof" she laughed. He didn't budge. _'Fine'_ Anna thought _'I'll enjoy this by myself'_ she got up out of her tent and stepped out into the cool summer air. Sven sat by a tree, with Olaf by his side. Anna smiled. She turned to the sled and sat down to gaze at the night sky. _'The sky really is awake'_

_'I don't need this'_ Hans thought to himself. _'I didn't do anything wrong'_. Ever since he was sent to prison because of his accident in Arendelle, he had to wear cheap clothing, eat stale foods, and rise early to work. It was an awful experience for the prince, but he was lucky to be here. Most cases of treason resulted in death. If not for his royal blood, Hans would have been excicuted and his body would be burried by now. Instead he was shoveling cow crap out of barn stalls and picking crops like a slave or a poor servant. He only looked forward to night, when the other prisoners gathered around a fire and dreamed of the day they would get out. Of course they never would. They would tell stories and escape plans. Hans always told stories about Anna and The legendary snow queen, and how he was falsely accused of treason. He claimed he was doing Arendelle a favor, and they thanked him by putting them in here. "I only had their best interest in mind. I only thought about them and they say I am a murderer. I will never understand that strange village" he would often say. And the others would agree and nod their head and say comments like "never in a life time".


	2. Chapter 2

As as morning rose in Arendelle, Elsa quickly dressed herself and ate breakfast. She was expecting her sister and Kristof to return from their journey to the north mountains. They often camped their now that Kristof had almost unlimited supplies. They would pack up and pull Sven out of the stables and head off for a week or two. When Anna came back she and Elsa would take a walk to the ice gardens or walk around the market place together. Elsa loved spending lost time with Anna. She missed her sister so much as a child. They were very close. "Is she here yet" Elsa asked a servant. "Not yet your highness. She isn't expected to return until dusk. Would you like a hot bath?" "No no I'm alright. I just want to see her." Elsa paced back and forth. She tried reading books and walking outside in the gardens. She even built massive ice sculptures and gave them names. She couldn't wait for Anna to return.

  Kristof loved the mountains. He always enjoyed coming up and seeing his family and they enjoyed seeing him. Anna would play moss toss with the trolls and help gather mushrooms with granpapie while Sven and Olaf collected flowers. They always sneaked a visit or 2 up to the valley when camping. Kristof had wanted to go there today, but Anna pleaded to go home. "I haven't seen Elsa is forever! What if she is worried. We should go back." She would cry. Kristof would watch her pout and then give in. She was too beautiful to say no to. "Anna wake up" Kristof groaned. He turned over and gently reached for Anna, but she wasn't there. He bolted up. "Anna!" He shouted "Anna where are you?" There was no answer. Kristof jumped out of the tent. "Anna? Anna!" Panic began to set in. Sven had woken up an Olaf was rubbing his eyes. Kristof began to get onto Sven when they heard the loudest yawn In a million years. "Hey Kristof where ya going?" Anna emerged from the trees. "I just went to... You know... Go. Sorry to scare you. I can leave a note next time" she teased. "Not funny" but for some reason he laughed with her. 

 It was early morning when Hans awoke. He rose and began his Dailey routine. Wash his face, eat a small morsel of food, go out to the stables, shovel manure, tell stories, sleep, repeat. When he slipped off of his small cot and walked to the bucket filled with water, I thought hit him. _'What if today will be different?'_ He thought to himself. He imagined all the wonderful stories of escape and saw himself doing what all the other prisoners tried to do. He would brake out of jail and get his revenge... Tonight


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know my chapters are kinda short and I'm working to make them longer. Enjoy!

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" The maid ran into the queens room. "My lady, Anna has returned home!" Elsa jumped up and got dressed then ran downstairs. "Anna! I'm so glad your home. I had your room kept warm and your bed made. Welcome back Anna" Elsa studied her face. She smiled, her cheeks bright read, and blue eyes beaming with light. "Elsa it's only been a week. You acted like I've frozen to death and just came back!" Kristof and Elsa both drew in a breath. "Wrong choice of wording?" Anna laughed. Elsa rolled her eyes. "It's nice to see you as well Kristof. I understand your ice business is well" "Yes your majesty- er Elsa. It's very well thanks to the new sled I have been provided with." He glanced at Anna. She smiled and reached  for his hand. "Alright lovebirds. My turn with Anna." Elsa giggled. Anna dropped his hand and kissed his cheek. "Be careful ok?" Kristof nodes and headed out the palace door. Elsa just stared at Anna. "What?" She asked. "Nothing. I'm just glad your happy" Elsa smiled. _'And you found someone who won't shut you out.'_

Hans had just finished working and was headed out to the camp fire. He sat in his usual seat. The first man to start speaking was Mack. Mack was a farmer until he had murdered his wife. He fully confessed too. Mack started a story about a young princess and a prince, and how they had fallen in love but each family had hated the other. The prince and princess killed themselves and the family's were brought together. Then an older man named John started a story about the time he had tried to escape. Hans payed close attention to details such as "guards heavily protected the gates." Or "they have special dogs to find your trail if you escape." After the end of Johns story, Hans almost had a foolproof escape plan. Hans began a story about a spider who gets revenge on two small flies who tried to trick him. 

 "Let's go Anna this way!" Elsa jumped up and down like a little girl "I added a new ice sculpture to the garden. I think you will like it!" She began to run down the halls. "Elsa wait! I can't run as fast as you can! Elsa!" She giggled. She followed the trails of frost covering small patches on the floor. She walked out into the amazing ice garden- Elsa's own creation. Here Elsa could play with her magic and often built sculptures when she was away. That's when she saw it. It was massive and beautiful and it sparkled in the light. "It's you Anna. I dreamt it." Anna took a closer look. It was Herself alight. Then she saw twisting blue patterns coming out of her hands. It almost looked like "fire. You are shooting fire out of your hands." Anna looked down at her hands and frowned. "It was just a dream, Anna. Relax." Anna's frown began to fade. "Alright did you dream of me beating me in a snowball fight?" Elsa began to laugh and ran to build a snow fort. Anna risked one last look at her hands before Elsa called her name.

Kristof was anxious to drop Anna off at the castle today. He had a little... arrand to do. He pulled a little leather sack out of his pocket and counted its contents. He smiled to himself. "Anna is going to love this, Sven!" He patted the reindeers head and walked into the store. "Um hello?" He said. "Yes yes I will be right down. Hold your horses." A little old man came out from around the corner. "The names Aron. And you are?" Kristof stood frozen for a minute. The old man grunted. "Kristof. My name is Kristof" he stuck out his hand and the man shook it. "And how may I help you Kristof?" "If I may, I'd like to buy a ring for the princess."


	4. Chapter 4

 Elsa had to go and check on something for tonight's ball, so she left Anna staring hard at the lifeless eyes in the sculpture. Anna didn't like the statue. It made her feel different. She suddenly felt more awakened and stronger... And warmer. She looked at it longer and watched small droplets of melting ice drip down her twin ice sculptures arm. Eventually she was called in for lunch but the image of those frozen eyes felt so familiar and yet so strange. Anna felt she could do anything, and she hated the feeling.

When the guards came to put everyone to sleep, Hans pretended to have a stomach ache. The guards took him to the infirmary that was, coincidentally, located right by the gates. When Hans was dropped of at the infirmary he looked around to see any guards. He smiled to himself when he only saw one. Then he walked into the infirmary. "Hello dear. What's wrong? I was almost leaving" Hans put on his best in pain face. "My back, it really hurts." He turned around to the nurse could see his back. She made him bend down while she pressed on his spine. Hans almost laughed but he covered it up with a cry. "Okey dokey, we found the problem. I have some bandages in back, you stay right here." Hans thanked her and smiled but he wasn't smiling towards the nurse, he was smiling because this was his chance. He spun around as soon as she was out of sight. Grabbing a white doctors cloak, Hans covered his face with a cloth. He ran out acting scared and afraid. He called to the only guard stationed up at the gates "Hey you up there.  Well don't just stand there. go stop that prisoner! He's in the back room choking the life out of my aid!" The guard got up and began to run into the tent. Hans didn't miss a beat. He ran towards the gate and opened it. He could see lights from a village nearby. He smiled. Surely prince Hans of the southern isles could get a boat. Nobody knew he was in jail, besides his brothers. They thought it would be better to keep their people out of it. Only Arendelle new where he was. 'Not for long' he thought. He began to run and kept running. He didn't have time for any more mistakes. While he was running, a flash of the queen, smiling and hugging Anna, popped into his head. He knew what his revenge would be.  

 Elsa had been anxious for this ball. Her sister and Kristof would be there and so would the king of the southern isles. She wanted to speak to him about Hans. Ever since the great storm, Elsa had been getting nightmares, along with Anna. But Anna had Kristof to come in and sing her to sleep. He would sit with her all night long. Elsa had no one to sing to her at night so she would occasionally invite the king of the southern isles over to discuss Han's actions and progress. The king wasn't coming originally but he sent Elsa a letter saying it was an emergency about Hans. She responded and invited him to the ball immediately, but now that the ball had started she regretted the choice greatly. If it was bad news, Elsa may loose control. It's not like she couldn't unfreeze it but she didn't want to hurt anyone. She was wearing a tight, dark green gown with jewels outlining her her collar. She had curled her hair into locks and pinned it up. She thought she looked ridiculous, but the maids helping her all coed that it looked beautiful. On maid even said she looked sexy. Elsa turned towards the door and smiled. Instinctively she thought _'conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know. Wait. They already know calm down.'_ She smiled and began to head down the hall to Anna's room. She nocked and waited for the come in to follow. Anna slowly opened the door. "Good. Elsa I'm glad it's you." Anna looked terrified. "What's wrong, Anna?" Elsa questioned. Anna shook her head and jerked the ice queen inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa looked around at Anna's room. It smelled burnt. Charred black spots dotted the wall. "Anna WHAT happened?" Elsa gasped. Small flames flickered around the floor. Elsa stomped them out. Anna started to burst into tears. "I-I don't know! I was so n-nervous to go down there and I... I was so worried Elsa. I had a t-terrible nightmare about Hans crashing the ball. I couldn't control it!" Anna stammered on and on. "Couldn't control what?" "The fire. It came out of my hands Elsa"

 "Mr. Kristof? Do you need any help getting dressed? The ball is starting soon." A maid nocked at Kristof's door. "Um... No uh no thanks." He dismissed her. Kristof fumbled at the buttons on his jacket. He didn't know why he promised Anna he would go. He hated dressing up and dancing. He hated worrying about what fork to use or where to place his napkin. He hated trying to be royal basically, but Anna's smiling face at the end of the night, or the quick embraces and kisses they shared made it all worth it. That's why he bought the ring for tonight. He would bring her to the ice gardens and propose. He was so nervous. "Actually, Gerda, can you get me some water. Oh and some parchment!" "Yes Mr.Kristof I'll be right back." If Kristof was to scared to speak directly to Anna, maybe he could write down a speech. Or maybe he should just wing it... He couldn't decide. Whatever he decided, it would have to be fast. Kristof walked out of his room, totally forgetting about his water. Pacing back in forth in the foyer outside Anna's room, he waited for his girlfriend to come out. "But Elsa I can't go on pretending this never happened!" "I know I  know Anna. We just need to find out if you were cursed. Go enjoy the ball." Kristof couldn't help but eavesdrop. 'We just have to find out if your cursed?' What did that mean? Kristof wanted so badly to nock on the door and enter. Instead he turned towards the library and began to walk. "Excuse me sir?" A tall man in tan pants and a blue shirt with a red cape stopped him. "Hello. I'm King Everett of the southern isles. I'm here to speak to the queen about my brother. Have you seen her?" Kristof shook his head. "She is... Kind of busy now. I can deliver a message for you if you would like?" The king nodded a bit slowly. "Tell her that... My brother has escaped from jail. Warn her to double guards on patrol and lock the gates. The only people allowed in are guards. Please make sure they will be alright." And with that the king swiftly turned on his heels. Kristof was frozen in place. Quietly he whispered to himself "Hans escaped. He may be in the village right now." His mind flashed to Anna. Suddenly he had the courage to knock on her door. "Um don't come in!" Anna replied "we will be out soon." Kristof put on a grave face. "Anna. I need to speak with your sister. Now." And suddenly the door opened. Elsa walked out, the collar of her dress soaked with tears and... Her sleeves were scorched? "Hurry up Kristof what is it?" Elsa pushed. "It's about Hans. The king of the southern isles has to inform you that, well, he escaped." 

For a moment Elsa couldn't speak. Finally she worked up a few words. "He _escaped?_  W-what do I do? What about Anna!" When Anna heard her name she stuck her head out the doorway. "Elsa? What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" You could tell Anna wanted to hug her sister, but for some reason she wouldn't. Elsa was holding her head. "Um Anna. Hans has... Escaped." Anna's eyes filled with fear. "What! How. Elsa what do we do?" "We close the gates nobody comes in. Double the guards." Kristof spoke. The sisters nodded in agreement. It has to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So you know how there is supposed to be a major character death??? Well its up to you to choose! Just comment either   
> 1) Elsa
> 
> or
> 
> 2) Olaf  
> Choose wisely!!!! Oh and... Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been posting lately. Lots of tests and stuff have been going on. This next chapter is for my dad! Enjoy!!!

Anna hated closing the gates, but she had no choice. When Elsa decided on something it had to be done. After Anna had agreed to close the gates, she went in her room and closed the door. A few hours past by before anyone tried to talk to her. "Anna? Are you alright? Elsa told me what happened in there. It's ok you know. We are here for you Anna. Please come out." It was Kristof. Anna just rolled over and began to cry. She was so stressed. Kristof opened the door and walked in. He placed one hand on Anna's shoulder and scooped her up into his arms with the other. He held her close, almost crushing the princess against his chest. "Shhh Anna it's alright" he hummed. He began to sing to her, something he rarely did. Anna stopped crying immediately. She hugged Kristof back and laughed on his shoulder. "You know" she began "having fire powers isn't all that bad. I can burn whoever makes me mad." She giggled. Kristof laughed. She looked up at him with her wide eyes. "I love you" she said, a fresh round of tears welded in her eyes. He smiled. "I love you too Anna." Kristof thought to himself: _'I can still propose.'_ He asked Anna "do you want to go to the gardens?" She brightened up a bit. "Sure!" She got up and started running down the hall. Kristof laughed and followed.  
  
 Elsa practically ran to inform the guards to close the gates. She knew she would be hurting Anna, but she only wanted to protect her sister. _'You said that last time too'_ Elsa thought, _'you said that and you caused a lot of damage. You can't do that to her again. You just can't, Elsa.'_ She nodded to herself. Then she informed a guard "close the gates now. Nobody gets in ok?" Then she walked away swiftly. Elsa went right to her room and locked the door. She began to hum while she pulled out some gloves from her closet. She fit them onto her hand slowly and smiled at herself in the mirror. She often found herself glancing at herself now that she felt respected and free to reveal who she was. She still wore gloves, though, just in case she got to emotional. She wandered into her own thoughts when all of the sudden a loud click and some shuffling made her turn around. "Hello?" She called out. Silence. "Show yourself." She straitened herself and looked around. She didn't see anything, so she began to walk towards the door when a pair of gloved hands grabbed her from behind. Elsa tried to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth. She was wearing gloves, so she couldn't shoot ice at them. Elsa struggled against the mans grip. She nudged his stomach with her elbo and he buckled in with pain, letting her mouth go. "Help!" She screamed and then the man had her again. He pulled a cloth over her mouth while his other hand grabbed the hilt of his dagger. He hit her spot on her head and all Elsa saw was darkness.  
  
 The gardens were beautiful tonight. A strong, warm breeze filled the empty air and the whispering leaves spoke sharply. Anna turned to Kristof. His eyes were fixed on the moon, his fingers intertwined with hers. She smiled and looked back up at the stars. They seemed to flicker on and off. Tonight was perfect, and it seemed nothing could go wrong. Kristof turned to her and placed a strong arm around her shoulders. He brought his lips to hers and they kissed each other. Not like a real quick kiss in the corridor or embracing each other during breakfast. No, this was different. They had time and were alone in a perfect garden with a full moon and glistening ice sculptures. Kristof put his hand on the small of her back and Anna ran a hand through his hair. Kristof stopped to look at her. He smiled. "Anna your so amazing" he smiled. He kissed her cheek and her nose and her eyes. Then he got down on one knee. "Your so amazing that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know that I-I'm not the perfect prince you wanted or anything but I love you so much. I want you to- no I need you to be in my life. So Anna I'm asking you if you will give me the honor of being my wife?" Anna's heart filled with joy. Her throat chocked and she nodded there making small noises. Finally she could stammer "y-yes!" Kristof put the ring on her finger and she grabbed him and pulled him into another passionate kiss. "Ehem… my lady?" A guard stood positioned at the entry way to the garden. Anna let go of Kristof, a tad bit embarrassed. "Yes?"  
"Well first congratulations. And also the prince if the southern isles has... Kidnapped your sister."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is basically a backstory Han's has. It will make sense later I hope... Enjoy! (Sorry if its off task a tad bit).

Hans had made it across the border of Arendelle. He still had no plans on how to take down the royal family, but he knew it was going to happen. Hans also knew he would be greeted and waved to if he didn't change his appearance. Luckily, as he trudged through the snow, he remembered some old friends who owed him a favor. Back in summer, before the great freeze, Hans was walking in the meadows of Arendelle. He was close to the border of the town and decided to relax with his horse while everyone awoke from their sleeping. It was early, and the town was bustling with townsfolk waiting to get a glimpse of the queen and princess they had never seen before. Ministers of all types had arrived on study docks and the fjord had begun to fill. Hans pulled an apple out of a pouch and held it up to his mouth. Before he could pop it into his mouth, a rustling noise startled him. Hans searched around himself, gazing deep in the brush. He turned back to his delightful apple and smiled. "You can come out. I can see you," he grinned a bit more, "come on, do you really think you could steal my rations? Show yourself at once." At that a young girl and boy appeared from the trees. The girl was thin and she wore a grey dress that hardly fit. The boy was a bit more presentable, only he had a rather large scar across his left cheek, and bruises up and down his arms. The girl pulled her hair over to her side. "Now you know we are here. Why do you not kill us?" She spoke. "Bailey! Don't provoke him unless you want to die." The boy scolded. Hans smirked. "Yes… Bailey was it? Well Bailey are you hungry?" He handed her the apple, "it's fresh. Enjoy." Bailey bit down on the apple and content spread across her face. Hans looked at the boy. "Well… what's your name then, should I call you boy?" He shook his head, "Call me Aidan, prince Hans." Aidan swiftly bowed. Other than that, he showed no signs of respect. "What's with those bruises on your arms? Did you get in a fight?" Aidan didn't reply. "Come on Aidan tell me. You can trust me, in fact, I think we can help each other. A favor for a favor. Tell me who hit you?" Aidan grimaced a bit. "I can't. Bailey, let's go. Now!" He kicked Hans in the shin and began to run. Bailey turned on her heels but Hans was too quick. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up onto his horse. He kicked and clicked and began to rush towards the boy. Bailey screamed and kicked at Hans, but he simply pushed her aside. They cornered Aidan in no time. He was up against a cliff, and if he moved he would fall off onto nothing. "Why were you on the mountain, prince?" Aidan called over the wind, "why weren't you in Arendelle?" Hans stood up off his horse, hauling bailey with him. "I'm looking for someone. They are very powerful, and must be destroyed. You want access to the throne. I can help you with that." Aidan pleaded for his life. Hans drew his sword. "What do you mean?" Aidan began to explain. "The queen. She controls ice. If we kill her, we kill her power! And you can become Arendelles new leader but you need to let bailey go!" Hans didn't negotiate very well. He looked at the girl, who scratched against his arms. "Very well. That makes us even. But Bailey owes me a favor still. Be aware of that." Hans threw bailey at Aidan and turned to his horse. He smiled at the boy and girl, on the edge of a cliff, and road off. He had a correlation to attend to.


	8. Chapter 8

Hellooooooo peoples!! So I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy. Before I start the next chapter I just wanted to tell ya'll about the next fanfiction I'm starting. Its based off of the host (AN AMAZING BOOK) basically it's Mel's daughter -Sort of- and she has to stop the next invasion of souls and blah blah blah blah lol. But Imma post it once I finish this one (Hopefully not too soon) and yea. Ok next: I plan to update every one to two weeks now. So yea don't get mad if I'm not posting. K that's all! Next post::::: Friday, April 25th. BYEEE


End file.
